worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Shimmering Flats
The Shimmering Flats was at the southeastern end of Thousand Needles, on the border with Tanaris. The area was an open expanse devoid of any vegetation and home to various varieties of, among other things, basilisks, scorpids, tortoises and vultures. The area was a dried lakebed, as evidenced by the wrecked sailing vessel in the northern part. Although the flats are somewhat spartan, many find the sense of loneliness and silence give the area a unique beauty, and the Mirage Raceway in the middle of such a lonely place gives a strange sense of the surreal. Known as the Scorched Basin by some, the Shimmering Flats are a flat, barren area just southeast of Thousand Needles (and are technically a part of that zone). The flatness of the area makes it especially desirable for goblins and gnomes, who have set up the Mirage Raceway and constantly compete against each other to see who can build the fastest racing machine. Their inventions are frequently unstable, and the area is littered with the wreckage and parts of countless failed gizmos, as well as numerous craters. Thanks to goblin prospecting, the large salt flat is actually a rich source of oil. The goblins have ventured to the basin in great numbers to collect and refine the "black gold." The otherwise amiable goblins are not very hospitable in this region and maintain guards to ensure no one steals their claim. The area is full of turtles, buzzards, scorpids, and basilisks. A group of dwarven archaeologists were driven out of the ruins in the southwest when they inadvertently dug into a subterranean silithid hive. Gallery File:1000Needles Highelven ship.jpg|A wrecked high elven vessel in the northern region of The Shimmering Flats. File:Mirage Raceway - turtle.jpg|The remains of a giant turtle near the raceway. File:Shimmering Flats kodo.jpg|The remains of a kodo with vultures around it. File:Shimmering Flats camp site.jpg|Abandoned camp site at File:Shimmering Flats - Crash01.jpg|The beginnings of a race crash File:Shimmering Flats - Crash02.jpg|As they bounce along at high speeds File:Shimmering Flats - Crash03.jpg|And end with a fiery end File:Shimmering Flats - Crash05.jpg|Close up on the gnome racer File:Shimmering Flats - Crash06.jpg|Close up on the goblin racer In Cataclysm The Cataclysm will flood the Shimmering Flats along with all of Thousand Needles, turning it into a lake called the Shimmering Deep.Patch 4.0.0 With the submerging of the Raceway, Fizzle and Pozzik will build Fizzle and Pozzik's Speedbarge. Shimmering Flats NPCs See Mirage Raceway. Trivia *The Shimmering Flats appear to be based on the Bonneville Flats in Utah, or Arizona's flats, many of which are test sites for rocket cars and airplanes. *The area must have been a lake (due to the fact of the boat) and seems to have a long river through Thousand Needles and Feralas and emptied into the Veiled Sea. Battle.net map As vicious as they are lovely harpies once moved on the sands of the Scorched Basin vying with the centaur and Razormanes for resources. The tileset is called "Barrens". References Kategooria:Flats Kategooria:Warcraft III maps